A maldição
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Ao pesquisar sobre os deuses, Sísifo acaba sendo amaldiçoado e se transforma em um bebê! Agora ele depende da ajuda de Sasha para as suas necessidades mais básicas! Fanfic escrita para o amigo secreto Coculto.


_História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

* * *

**A maldição**

* * *

Já era quase noite quando Sísifo chegou em casa com uma pilha de livros a mais para estudar. O resultado da última viagem tinha sido promissor, mas ele ainda não tivera tempo para verificá-los com calma. Agora era a hora. Foi até a escrivaninha, folheou-os de novo e começou por aquele que julgou ser mais interessante. Era um livro inteiro dedicado a cada um dos deuses, que ele tinha conseguido com um vendedor ambulante tão esquisito que até parecia ter saído direto da era mitológica.

Havia lá muitas xilogravuras de cenas mitológicas envolvendo as divindades. Havia Ares e Afrodite capturados, Athena nascendo da cabeça de Zeus, Prometeu sendo acorrentado etc.

Uma seção mostrava apenas transformações: Aracne virando aranha, Io sendo transformada em vaca, entre outros episódios. E havia uma página que parecia diferente de todas as outras. Suas bordas pareciam ser de ouro. Os caracteres também eram bem diferentes. Sísifo pegou a lupa ao lado para investigá-la melhor. A gravura destoava de todas as outras: parecia até aquelas caricaturas que alguns jornais faziam. Era um bebê, sentado no chão, com uma chupeta na boca. O cavaleiro achou mais estranho.

A folha não era menos velha do que as demais. A tinta parecia ser a mesma também, assim como o calígrafo. Com cuidado, ele passou a mão sobre as letras e foi lendo, em voz alta, aquela escrita antiga.

"Que o bicho volte a andar sobre quatro patas, com a ajuda dos deuses... Mas o que isso quer dizer? Tem a ver com o enigma de Édipo?"

Mal terminou de falar, começou a sentir dor de cabeça. Talvez estivesse estressado. Desde que retornara, pessoas mil tinham ido falar com ele. Alguns levavam documentos, outros, pedidos, e outros, ainda, dúvidas que qualquer outro cavaleiro podia sanar. Pacientemente atendeu a todos. Mas não pôde deixar de sentir, ao final de tudo, uma ponta de irritação.

Normalmente, ele não se sentia irritado daquele jeito. Como tudo era por Athena, sua obrigação era cumprir as obrigações de boa vontade, e Sísifo tentava, na medida do possível, tornar aquilo uma verdade. Mas, quando muitas pessoas corriam atrás dele, ficava um pouco nervoso por dentro.

Decidiu relaxar e tomar um chá. Onde estava...? Ah, sim, na mesa ao lado. Felizmente, ainda estava quente. Tomou alguns goles, contente por ter algum tempo para relaxar. Contudo, a dor de cabeça aumentou, e ele decidiu que era hora de realmente descansar.

Todos os servos demonstraram surpresa e preocupação. Geralmente Sísifo só ia dormir depois da meia-noite, ou mais tarde. Não eram nem sete horas, e ele já queria ir para a cama. Apressaram-se para arrumar o quarto, e ele se deitou pesadamente, sem trocar de roupa.

Era estranho. Por que se sentia tão exausto? E por que a dor de cabeça não diminuía? Antes era uma dor que atrapalhava o pensamento, agora era uma que atrapalhava até a respiração. Quem sabe, se dormisse um pouco, aquela dor horrível passasse?

Sob o cobertor, esperou. Quando a dor diminuiu um pouco, sentiu que era capaz de dormir. Com os olhos já fechados, ajeitou-se na cama, puxou o travesseiro para perto e cobriu-se melhor. Era uma sensação boa. Talvez o travesseiro estivesse um pouco alto. Jogou-o para o lado e usou o cobertor. Bem melhor. Era um cobertor macio ao toque, que ele ganhara por seus bons serviços. Estranho, parecia mais macio do que o de costume. Virou-se na cama, procurando outra posição. A borda dela não estava lá. Era verdade que ele usava uma cama do tamanho de casal, mas não imaginava que fosse tão espaçosa...

* * *

Quando despertou, ainda era noite. Achou estranho. Com o cansaço, deveria ter dormido mais. Como se sentia bem, achou que talvez fosse o seu corpo mudando. Com o tempo, as pessoas dormiam cada vez menos.

Sua visão também estava estranha. Era impressão ou o seu quarto estava maior? Parecia que o teto estava a cinco metros do chão, quando na verdade estava a apenas três. Bem, detalhes como esses não eram tão importantes. Agora que se sentia bem, podia dar mais uma olhada nos livros. Hora de levantar-se.

Sísifo jogou o corpo para cima a fim de sentar-se na cama. Mas, para a sua surpresa, conseguiu apenas balançar de leve o colchão. Estranho. Resolveu então rolar para o lado e apoiar o braço na cama. Foi com força, mas conseguiu apenas erguer o braço.

Definitivamente havia algo de estranho com o seu corpo. O que seria? Não tinha febre, nem nada. Resolveu chamar alguém.

"Adah!"

Calou-se, assustado. O que tinha sido aquele som? Sua intenção era falar 'alguém', chamando pelos servos. Em vez disso, aquele som estridente saiu por sua boca. Ele não conseguia controlar os músculos!

Imóvel e sem poder falar, Sísifo se perguntou o que faria. Normalmente, por ser o líder, ele era sempre a pessoa que ia à frente e tomava as decisões. Era comum ficar em dúvida, sempre entre duas ou três opções. Agora, no entanto, simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

"O que foi esse barulho?", perguntou uma serva, do lado de fora do corredor.

"Shh... O senhor Sísifo está dormindo. Você não quer acordá-lo, quer?"

"Desculpe... Mas eu juro que ouvi um bebê."

"Besteira..."

Bebê? Espere um pouco, ela disse 'bebê'?! Sísifo fez o maior esforço para olhar para o próprio braço e ficou aterrorizado com as dobrinhas de um corpo minúsculo e rechonchudo. O que era aquilo? Entrando em pânico, tentou mais uma vez levantar-se. Agitou-se, tentou rolar, forçou o corpo no limite... e só balançou a cama. Aos poucos, o sentimento de frustração fez seus olhos arderem... Não! Ele era um cavaleiro de ouro! Ele tinha que ser controlado e racional! Ele nunca chorava por motivos tão banais e não podia deixar que...

"Waaaaaaaah!"

"Agora eu ouvi! É um bebê, e está no quarto do senhor Sísifo!"

"Que estranho..."

"Senhor, com licença..."

Bateram na porta e logo a abriram. Sísifo não conseguiu enxergá-las direito, por estar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e sentiu vergonha. Ele não poderia se mostrar daquele jeito para elas.

"Onde ele está? Eu jurava que ele estava no quarto."

"Ah, coitadinho desse bebê... O senhor Sísifo deixou-o aqui sem cuidado...? Vem aqui, vem..."

Era estranho... desde quando suas servas eram tão grandes? Aquelas mãos eram gigantes! Normalmente, elas ficavam na altura de seu ombro e agora... o pior era ser carregado pelas axilas daquele jeito! Sentiu-se ainda pior quando percebeu que ela o trazia para junto... em cima do seio. Sísifo sentiu as orelhas aquecerem com aquele movimento. Que atrevimento para um cavaleiro! Mas a mão que o acariciava mas costas de certa forma era reconfortante.

"Pronto, pronto... Não precisa chorar."

Só então ele percebeu que estava soluçando. Lágrimas e o muco do nariz escorriam por sua cara, e a outra serva fez questão de limpar com uma toalha. A que o segurava comentou:

"Você notou? Ele é a cara do senhor Sísifo. Você não acha que..."

"O quê? Que esse menino é do senhor Sísifo?! Acha mesmo que ele faria isso?"

"Ah, vai saber, né? Por fora, ele é um santo, mas não dá pra saber de tudo o que ele faz. E né, ninguém é perfeito."

"Bem, que ele deve ter algum defeito, deve ter sim. Mas fazer um filho...?"

"Ele saiu sem deixar ninguém para olhar esse menino. Acho que está ficando meio biruta mesmo."

"Há um tempo atrás, eu vi ele saindo com uma das amazonas, e de tarde. Mas eu achei que fosse só uma conversa qualquer. Agora que você falou..."

Sísifo sentiu indignação. Então era isso que as servas ficavam falando quando ele não estava presente?! Quis reclamar e tentou falar com elas. No entanto, só conseguiu balbuciar sons incompreensíveis.

"Ahn... ele é tão bonitinho... Aposto que o senhor Sísifo era assim quando bebê... Que gracinha! Você tem a cara do seu pai!"

"Agora você oficializou que ele é filho do senhor Sísifo, é?"

"Só pode ser! Veja esses olhinhos... Como ele é fofo!"

Além de ter de aguentar o aperto na bochecha, Sísifo ainda teve de ouvir que era filho dele mesmo! Irritado, brigou com elas, e só conseguiu soltar uns resmungos, que elas acharam uma graça. Por fim, a serva mais séria sugeriu.

"Mas isso não é bom. É melhor levá-lo até a sala do mestre e entregá-lo lá. Eles precisam saber disso."

"Tem razão. Mas eu que vou levar, ok? Ah, ele é tão fofinho! Mas isso significa que o senhor Sísifo não vai querer nada comigo, não é? Se ele já tem filho e tal..."

"Não vamos pensar nisso por enquanto."

Aquela serva estava interessada nele? Sísifo realmente não tinha percebido nada. Mas não! Agora ele jamais ficaria com aquela serva! Aliás, ele não ficaria com nenhuma! Ele era devoto a Athena!

Enrolado num cobertor, foi gentilmente carregado até a sala do mestre. Teria ido com as próprias pernas se pudesse, mas não havia escolha. Seu vizinho e melhor amigo, El Cid, logo reconheceu a serva e parou-a, com o rigor de sempre.

"Alto. O que está acontecendo?"

"O senhor Sísifo saiu da casa sem avisar e deixou o filho dele lá."

"O filho dele?!"

Teria sido bom se a outra serva tivesse vindo junto. Agora o mais terrível boato seria espalhado em seu nome! Sísifo tentou protestar, mas só conseguiu soltar uns gritinhos estranhos.

"Dabuhhh... Buuuh... Dau!"

"Eu não sabia que ele tinha filho...", comentou El Cid, aproximando os olhos. "Ah, parece ele."

"Exatamente. Nós também não sabíamos. Este bebê não tem permissão para ficar por aqui, precisa da permissão do mestre. Acha que não tem problema levá-lo até lá?"

"Considerando que é apenas um bebê, e sendo filho dele... Não tem, não."

"Boa noite. O que está acontecendo?", perguntou uma terceira voz.

Era Degel e Albafica. Sísifo congelou-se. Logo atrás deles, havia outra figura. A pessoa com quem ele mais se importava.

"Boa noite. Que bebê fofo!", comentou Sasha.

"Este é o filho do senhor Sísifo", respondeu a serva. Sísifo tentou, inutilmente, explicar com seus balbucios.

"Não sabia que ele tinha filho. Que gracinha, ele já sabe falar!"

Para ele, dizer que sabia falar naquelas condições era uma ofensa. Mas, sendo palavras da deusa, aceitou-as resignado.

"Deseja carregá-lo um pouco, minha deusa?"

"Eu posso?"

"Mas é claro!"

Imediatamente, Sísifo colou no peito de sua serva, sem nem pensar em mais nada. Era preferível ficar com ela do que cometer a blasfêmia de tocar em sua deusa daquela maneira. Mas os adultos não permitiram. Para o seu desespero, ele foi transferido para os braços magros de Sasha. Quando tocou em seus seios pequenos ainda em formação, teve a certeza de que estava vermelho. Por quê? Por quê? Ele era um adulto! Ele não tinha que se aninhar nela daquela forma! Além disso, tal proximidade entre a deusa e um cavaleiro era uma blasfêmia!

"Pronto, pronto. Olha, ele tem mesmo a cara do Sísifo!"

Era noite, e o vento nas Doze Casas estava gelado. Mas, por estar enrolado num cobertor, quentinho, nos braços da própria deusa Athena, Sísifo relaxou. Estar tão perto daquele cosmos morno e amoroso fazia-o esquecer todo o resto e...

"Minha deusa, cuidado!"

Rapidamente, Degel tirou-o dos braços de Sasha, mas era tarde demais. Sísifo olhou horrorizado para baixo, enquanto seu xixi molhava toda a barra do vestido dela...

Ok. Ele já podia se matar apenas por aquele crime. Não que tivesse sido de propósito... mas ele mijara no vestido de Athena! Ele, um cavaleiro de ouro! Não havia como parar? De onde viera tanta água? Droga, o chá...

"Perdoe-me, Athena-sama... Não consegui tirá-lo a tempo", desculpou-se Degel.

"Não tem problema", respondeu Sasha, sem se preocupar muito. "Passe-o pra cá de novo."

Não! Sísifo tentou se debater o quanto pôde. Imagine, mijar na deusa! Era um crime tão hediondo que ele jamais se perdoaria! Pensar que fizera aquilo com a deusa... com a Sasha.

"Waaaaaah!"

"Oh, ele está chorando de novo."

"Oh, pobrezinho", disse Sasha. "Ficou todo molhado... Está tudo bem. Eu vou dar um jeito."

"Athena-sama, tem certeza? Cuidar de uma criança é muito trabalhoso."

"Sim, podem deixar. No orfanato eu também ajudei a cuidar de algumas crianças! Além disso, eu sempre quis ajudar o Sísifo, mesmo um pouco. Vamos, Sisi!"

Sisi? Que diabos de apelido era aquele? Bem, mas se era assim que a deusa queria chamá-lo... Aquilo mais parecia um imenso inferno. Com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Sasha, Sísifo ficou olhando para os cavaleiros e a serva sumindo no horizonte. Agora era só ele e sua querida deusa... o que significava que ele não podia, em hipótese alguma, soltar qualquer coisa suja. Infelizmente, era impossível. Em pouco tempo, sujava o vestido dela com baba. Como ele não podia controlá-la? Além de mijar, agora não conseguia sequer segurar a saliva dentro da boca... Era só sugar o líquido! Puxou o ar para dentro e começou a tossir.

"Ah, bebê... Não está ficando doente, está? Não se preocupe, já estamos chegando..."

Chegando... aonde? Na sala do mestre? Sísifo de repente percebeu sua própria tragédia: Athena ia se apresentar com o vestido sujo de urina e de baba dele? Não! Ele tentou se debater e resmungar, e Sasha comentou, para o seu assombro:

"Puxa... parece que você não gostou de mim..."

Não gostar dela? Não gostar dela?! As palavras eram um enorme tapa na cara. Sísifo gostava dela sim! Fora ele que a trouxera para o Santuário, afinal! Mas como demonstrar isso na forma de um bebê? De que maneira?

"Dabuh... Buh..."

Falar não adiantava. Nem ele estava entendendo o que estava falando. O jeito era fazer alguma coisa. Mas o quê? Tocar no ombro dela! Sim! Bastava esticar a mão... descer o braço e...

Errou.

Droga, por que era tão difícil acertar o ombro dela? Nem era pequeno assim! Talvez se tentasse de novo... Levanta a mão, desce e...

"Ai! Meu olho!"

Não! Ele tinha errado de novo. E ainda por cima, machucara a deusa! Sísifo pensou em alguma coisa para melhorar a situação, mas não lhe veio nada.

"É... parece que você realmente não gosta de mim..."

O rosto dela parecia triste. Mas não, isso era tudo o que ele não queria. Seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para que ela não ficasse com aquela expressão triste. Seria capaz de...

Vermelho, encaixou a cabeça em seu ombro, abraçando-a. Aquilo era um crime para qualquer cavaleiro. Mas ele, na forma de bebê, podia fazer aquilo, não? Talvez pudesse deixá-la mais feliz com aquela forma de bebê... A mão dela encaixou-se em sua nuca.

"Entendi... Obrigada... Você puxou mesmo o seu pai."

Passada a agitação, sentiu-se um pouco mais calmo. Não devia ter mais nada em sua bexiga, por isso não haveria mais acidentes. Aconchegando-se nos braços de Sasha, sabendo que essa era a única forma de não criar mais problemas, esperou. Sob o calor daquele cobertor, sentiu-se protegido. Aos poucos, os olhos foram fechando... E logo se esqueceu de tudo.

* * *

Quando acordou, estava sendo colocado sobre uma mesa. Não sabia por que Sasha estava fazendo aquilo, já que ele estava dormindo tão bem. Espere, ele dormiu no colo da deusa? Um cavaleiro?! Ele nunca se perdoaria por tanta folga!

Imóvel e em estado de choque, não se mexeu quando Sasha pegou as bordas do cobertor e descobriu-o.

"Bem, agora vamos tomar um banhinho..."

Sentiu um vento gelado na parte baixa. Parte baixa? Ele estava... pelado? Na frente da deusa?! Como uma criança a despertar de um pesadelo, Sísifo berrou e chorou, com todas as forças. Não era bem daquele jeito que queria se comportar, mas... Ele estava nu na frente da deusa Athena! Que afronta!

"Ei, o que houve...? Está com frio? Não se preocupe. Já já, vai se sentir aquecido."

"Então vocês estão dizendo que esse bebê é o filho do Sísifo?", comentou Sage. "Interessante..."

Até o mestre o observava pelado? Sísifo debateu-se, espirrando água para todos os lados.

"Ei, fica quieto... parado!"

Sendo uma ordem da deusa, obedeceu. A água estava morna, bem menos quente do que ele gostava. Sasha pegou um sabonete e começou a esfregá-lo por seu corpo inteiro. Braços, peito, barriga... Ei! Tentou debater-se de novo quando ela chegou naquele lugar que a deusa não podia tocar e quase chorou, mas lembrou-se da ordem de ficar parado. Precisava aguentar... Mas como, quando ela o ensaboava justamente ali?

"Quietinho... Aqui é um lugar que preciso ensaboar muito bem."

Além de ensaboar aquele lugar, também deu de lavar as nádegas. Sísifo quase morreu ao perceber que o mestre Sage estava rindo. O ancião observou seus olhos petrificados quando Sasha o tirou da banheira.

"Esse bebê é muito interessante... Acho que ele não é o filho do Sísifo não..."

"Não? Mas ele é a cara do Sísifo!"

"Pode ser meio chocante, Athena-sama... Mas eu acho que ele é o Sísifo."

"Quê?!"

Sísifo simplesmente não sabia se revelar a verdade era uma coisa boa ou má. Ainda petrificado, passou para os braços de Sage.

"Bem que eu estava achando engraçado o comportamento dele... Athena-sama, parece que o Sísifo ainda tem a consciência de adulto. Só que ele está incapaz com o corpo desse jeito."

"Mas o que foi que causou isso, Sage?"

"Hum... Ele estava bem até hoje à tarde... Pode ser alguma maldição..."

"Maldição?"

"Sim. Alguns livros antigos contêm também maldições, minha deusa. Desconfio que Sísifo tenha lido um encanto sem perceber... por isso acabou amaldiçoado."

"Isso é terrível! Como vamos reverter isso?!"

"Não há necessidade de preocupação, Athena-sama", respondeu ele, com um calmo sorriso. "Feitiços têm um poder muito limitado, e Sísifo é um cavaleiro de ouro. Tenho certeza de que, daqui a algum tempo, o efeito passará, e ele voltará a ser adulto."

"Ainda bem... Mas quanto tempo?"

"Isso depende do feitiço. Alguns mais fracos levam algumas horas. Outros podem levar dias. De qualquer forma, não precisa se preocupar. Cedo ou tarde, ele voltará ao normal."

"Oh... pobre Sísifo..."

"Pode ser que isso seja uma boa coisa", sorriu Sage.

"Como assim?"

"Eu tinha certeza de que Sísifo não descansaria até ver todos os livros. E depois de estudá-los, logo sairia de novo para buscar mais informações. Pelo menos, assim, ele pode descansar um pouco, não acha? E quem sabe? Revisitar a infância é uma coisa boa."

"Tem razão. Venha, Sísifo, vamos brincar!"

"Eu acho que temos alguns brinquedos guardados em algum lugar...", comentou o mestre, deixando o pobre cavaleiro nos braços de Sasha.

Enquanto eles decidiam as coisas por conta própria, Sísifo perguntava-se se eles ainda se lembravam de que ele possuía a consciência de um adulto...

* * *

As servas prepararam um quarto com um ar de felicidade. Sage encheu tudo com brinquedos antigos destinados à deusa, e Sasha levou Sísifo, devidamente vestido com um macacãozinho, até o tapete no meio de tudo. Ao ser posto no chão, ele não soube o que fazer. Por que o tratavam como criança? Ele não tinha a menor vontade de brincar com aquelas coisas! Ele não era mais um bebê!

"Vamos aproveitar, Sísifo! Ninguém nunca brincou com essas coisas!"

Mas ele continuou sentado. Ele, um adulto, brincar? Ele tinha passado tantos anos se aperfeiçoando para ser uma pessoa madura, e agora precisava agir como um bebê? Mas Sasha fez uma cara triste quando percebeu que ele continuava apático.

"Você não quer brincar...?"

Aquele rosto triste era a única coisa que ele não queria ver. Rapidamente, Sísifo pegou uma bola e jogou-a para ela. Ou pelo menos tentou, porque errou completamente de mira.

"Que gracinha! Vamos jogar bola então!"

Por alguns minutos, Sísifo até achou aquela atividade aceitável. Como Sasha estava com um sorriso no rosto, achou que não haveria problemas se agisse como criança, pelo menos naquela forma, e apenas com ela.

"Ei, Sasha!"

Aquela voz era a que ele menos queria ouvir. Olhou para cima e deparou-se com Kardia. Não imaginava que ele seria tão gigante do ponto de vista de um bebê. Se pudesse, reclamaria. Que negócio era aquele de chamar Athena pelo nome? Era Athena-sama!

"Olá, Kardia."

"O mestre acabou de me contar uma coisa engraçada. É verdade que esse pimpolho aí é o Sísifo?"

"É verdade sim. Parece que ele foi amaldiçoado, mas o feitiço vai sair com o tempo."

"Rá, eu adoraria ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. Ei, Sasha, por que está dando uma de babá? Deixe com as servas!"

Falar daquele jeito era imperdoável para um cavaleiro. Irritado, Sísifo logo se pôs a reclamar, agitando os bracinhos.

"Dabuh! Dah! Dabudaaah! Aii! Dabuuuh!"

Mas arrependeu-se ao ouvir a gargalhada do colega. Tinha ficado vermelho, com toda a certeza.

"Agora não adianta! Ninguém vai querer ouvir seus sermões!"

Foi uma sensação estranha. De repente, Sísifo sentiu vontade de chorar. Mas por quê? Estava bravo, é claro, mas não a ponto de chorar. Talvez fosse porque o corpo de bebê fosse mais sensível aos sentimentos.

Contudo, antes que explodisse em choros, Sasha pegou-o no colo.

"Pronto, pronto... Não precisa ficar bravo, Sísifo. Assim está melhor?"

De alguma forma, aquele colo o acalmava. Aquietou-se e passou a ignorar Kardia. Nem se sentia mais irritado.

"Bom menino... Isso mesmo."

"Heh. O Sísifo está é se aproveitando de você."

"Não, ele é só um bebê. Por favor, Kardia, deixe a gente a sós."

"É? Quer dizer que você prefere passar o tempo com ele e não comigo? Pois bem!"

Dava para perceber a irritação do outro cavaleiro, mas Sísifo nem se importou. Ser um bebê podia ser horrível, mas ele precisava confessar que era bom ficar nos braços de Sasha.

Teria ficado quietinho com ela para sempre, se não fosse a estranha coceira na boca. Mordeu a mão, tentou coçar a gengiva, mas não conseguia fazer direito com a falta de coordenação. Sasha prontamente pegou uma coisa da sacola trazida por Sage.

"Está com os dentes nascendo, não é? Isto aqui vai ajudar a coçar a gengiva, Sísifo."

Era uma vergonha um cavaleiro de ouro precisar de um mordedor na fase adulta. Contudo, a boca coçava tanto que ele enfiou aquela coisa na gengiva e mordeu, com força.

Fim-fom.

Parou. O que era aquele barulho...? Aquilo era mesmo um mordedor? Deu outra mordida.

Fim-fom.

"Que gracinha esse mordedor", riu Sasha. "Ele também serve de brinquedo."

Gracinha uma ova. Aquilo era embaraçoso demais para um cavaleiro. Mas, como a boca coçava, não havia opção. Fim-fom. Fim-fom. Fim-fom. A cada fim-fom, ele ficava mais vermelho.

"Não quer tentar esse brinquedo aqui?", sugeriu ela, depois que Sísifo arremessou o mordedor para o outro lado, irritado.

Era uma caixa com buracos de formas geométricas diferentes e as peças para encaixar. Sísifo mais uma vez se perguntou se Sasha não lembrava que ele tinha a consciência de um adulto. Pegou a forma quadrada a fim de terminar com aquilo o mais depressa possível, mirou no buraco quadrado e...

Acertou o redondo. Droga de coordenação motora. Aquilo devia ser mais fácil, não? Girou a peça, bateu, tentou forçar... e nada de ela entrar. Precisou de mais alguns minutos de tentativas frustradas até conseguir. Sasha bateu palmas no final.

"Muito bem, Sísifo! Agora faça o mesmo com as outras peças!"

Ele suspirou. Ser bebê era tão difícil...

* * *

À noite, Sasha levou-o até seu quarto. Ele não entendia muito bem o que era aquilo, mas, quando ela o colocou ao seu lado na cama, surtou. Ele, dormindo na mesma cama que a deusa? Blasfêmia! Tentou escapar, mas, como era muito fraco, só conseguiu se remexer inutilmente.

Quentinho sob a manta, viu Sasha forrar a beirada da cama com almofadas para que ele não caísse. Depois, deitou-se ao seu lado, sorrindo.

"Você deve estar detestando ser um bebê... Mas eu estou contente por saber como você deve ter sido quando pequeno. É tão bonitinho! Sua mãe deve ter se divertido muito com você!"

Sísifo não podia falar que a mãe dele tinha morrido no parto, e que não pudera criá-lo. Mas Sasha não precisava saber daquele detalhe. Bem junto a ela, sentia-se mais protegido do que nunca, o que era uma ironia: ele é quem deveria fornecer aquele sentimento a ela.

"Logo você vai se tornar adulto. Então, tudo voltará a ser como antes. Até lá... Como é uma oportunidade única..."

Era verdade. Se Sage estivesse certo, a maldição logo passaria. Ele não teria mais acesso ao abraço de Sasha, nem àquela proximidade. Além disso, uma noite não faria mal. Para variar, ela tinha passado o dia bastante alegre por causa dele.

Criou coragem e aconchegou-se nela. Só uma vez. Só aquela, e nunca mais. Afinal, Sasha precisava crescer para tornar-se a deusa. Tinha de amadurecer, endurecer, assumir papéis sociais. E ele precisava ser seu modelo de referência. Mas... na forma de um bebê... por que não agir como um?

Começou a sentir sono. A sensação de segurança era tão grande que era impossível não relaxar. E não era a segurança por estar no topo das Doze Casas. Era simplesmente o aconchego e o calor daquela pessoa ao seu lado, sendo uma parede para o mundo externo. Isso era o mesmo que todos os bebês sentiam? Sísifo achou, naquele momento, como seria bom se os bebês conservassem lembranças como aquela na mente. Certamente, ele não esqueceria.

Logo caiu no sono. Sasha continuou acordada mais um tempo, protegendo-o.

"Sísifo... Pelo menos hoje, posso agradecer a você..."

* * *

Sentiu dor. Alguma coisa o apertava muito. Mas como Sasha devia estar dormindo, Sísifo esforçou-se para controlar o corpo e não chorar. Se chorasse, ela acordaria. Os olhos nem chegaram a arder. Por algum motivo, administrar as próprias emoções ficara bem mais fácil. Abriu os olhos. Sasha parecia pequena de novo. A cama também. Sísifo foi virar-se para o lado e acabou desabando no chão, junto com a realidade. Era novamente um adulto.

Ainda bem. Ele era mais útil daquela forma, apesar de ter dado alegria à sua pequena deusa. Olhou em volta. O macacãozinho estava completamente rasgado, e o cobertor que tanto o aquecera não era maior do que uma toalha de banho. Era engraçado como as coisas mudaram bastante de perspectiva. Levantou-se e olhou para o próprio corpo. Foi quando percebeu que não era hora de ficar parado. Estava pelado.

O que havia em volta? O cobertor era pequeno, mas podia servir. Enrolou a cintura com ele, mas ainda não era o bastante. Não podia sair correndo semipelado pela escadaria do Santuário! Ele podia acordar a Sasha... Péssima ideia. O que fazer então?

O jeito era roubar alguma coisa do quarto dela... Roupas, nem pensar. Olhou em volta e notou as cortinas. Podia ser punido por isso, mas era por uma boa causa. Correu e arrancou uma delas com um puxão. Foi quando Sasha despertou e sentou-se na cama.

"Que barulho foi esse...?"

Rapidamente, ele puxou a cortina para frente. Não sabia se tinha dado tempo de cobrir tudo antes que ela o visse.

"Athena-sama... Sou eu."

"Sísifo? Então você voltou ao normal?"

"Sim... Por favor, peço que não olhe pra cá."

Felizmente, Sasha era extremamente cooperativa. Virou de costas e cobriu o rosto, um tanto vermelho.

"Vou chamar o Sage. Ele vai trazer roupas para você. Espere aqui."

Antes que ele recusasse, Sasha já saía do quarto e solicitava o mestre. Sísifo escondeu-se por trás da cama e ficou esperando, nervoso com a situação toda. Só se acalmou quando Sage trouxe roupas para o seu tamanho.

Enfim, tudo acabara. Era um adulto de novo. Ele voltaria a ser o cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário, um dos líderes entre os guerreiros de Athena. E Sasha voltaria a agir como a deusa Athena. Quando terminou de vestir-se, sentiu alívio.

"Ufa. Nunca mais lerei um livro sem cuidado. Athena-sama, perdoe-me por todo o trabalho que causei."

"Não tem problema", respondeu ela, sorrindo. "Eu cuidei de alguns bebês quando morava no orfanato."

Tocar naquele assunto era doloroso para ele. Sem jeito, dirigiu-se à porta.

"Pelo visto, cuidou bem deles. Eu já vou indo, Athena-sama, para que possa descansar direito."

"Sísifo."

"Sim?"

"Eu queria dizer... Bem... Só queria dizer que realmente não foi problema algum pra mim. Deve ter sido ruim pra você, mas faz tempo que eu não me divertia tanto. Obrigada."

Ele podia dizer, apenas pelo olhar, que era um sorriso diferente dos demais. Sasha realmente parecia contente naquele momento. Não era a pequena deusa tentando ser forte diante das pessoas, ou sorrindo por sorrir. Como cavaleiro, não era correto incentivá-la a esquecer suas obrigações e passar um dia como aquele, cuidando de um bebê. Por outro lado, um outro eu dentro de Sísifo também se sentiu contente. Vê-la feliz valia qualquer esforço dele. Sorriu de volta.

"Com certeza o dia trouxe seus bons momentos. Com licença."

Então ela tinha se divertido. Talvez realmente valera a pena. Não que quisesse voltar à forma de bebê. Mas aquela única vez ficaria gravada em sua memória como uma coisa boa, e não ruim.

Chegou à casa de Peixes. Albafica estava acordado e conversava com Manigold. Os dois calaram-se quando ele chegou: sinal de que falavam sobre ele.

"Sísifo! Você voltou?"

"Sim. É fim da festa. Os servos e os outros cavaleiros não podem saber de nada, ficou claro? Por isso, não comentem o assunto. Oficialmente, o bebê é apenas um órfão que eu encontrei e que já encaminhei para uma família. Assunto encerrado."

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto ele passava. Mas, quando alcançou as escadas, ouviu Manigold rir e comentar alguma coisa. Vermelho, ignorou-os e foi direto para casa. Sasha tinha ficado feliz. Era o bastante para ele.

Por algum tempo, a história correu entre os cavaleiros de ouro como um causo divertido. Como nenhum dano foi feito além da cortina rapidamente reposta, Sísifo logo considerou tudo como um 'trauma de infância' superado.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
